everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Icarus Juniper/Relationships
Family Messy, dysfunctional... the Junipers have been an emotional wreck ever since the first rendition of the tale. The generational trauma of their family fairytale has stretched on for millennia, and Icarus is in the midst of all that. † denotes a dead family member, at current time (during EAH) * denotes a position on the tree post-EAH Father: Macintosh Juniper Icarus stands on the fence between resenting and pitying his father. Right now, it seems to be mostly resentment. The two have a strained relationship, prone to arguments and fights. Because Icarus wasn't raised by his father (he was given up to his aunt), it's difficult for him to connect and be emotionally attached to the man. None of the quintessential childhood things - learning how to ride a bike, fix a car, was taught by his dad. Rather, those grounds were covered by his dear aunt. His father has little respect for Icarus as well. Distraught after losing his wife, he wasn't able to handle the birth of his son, and gave him up to his sister. He thinks that Icarus' insistence for Mark to be his Marlinchen is childish, and that Icarus is insolent. During the course of Branches, Birches and Junipers, this relationship barely improves. Icarus recognises that his father is arrogant and hard of heart. Mother: Joyce Juniper His mother died during childhood, so Icarus never really knew her. People around him don't really talk about her much, so he knows very little at all. He feels like he should feel something -- a void in his heart, or whatever --, but doesn't. Step-Mother: Lindsay die Birch The events of Branches start because Icarus' father gets remarried. His stepmother is Lindsay die Birch. She's warm and saccharine to Icarus, who feels kind of bad that he will have to kill her. Step-Sister: Lea die Birke ... and, this stepmother had a daughter along with her. Lea die Birch goes to a school near Ever After High, and was competition for the Marlinchen destiny. She didn't get it, of course, and she didn't want it (especially since she had little emotional attachment to the story or the family). Likewise, their relationship is really tense, and his family friend Tenley dating Lea doesn't help matters. Aunt: Marlene Juniper Due to his father's incompetence, Icarus was raised by his aunt and uncle. Marlene Juniper, to Icarus, was a mother and an entire parent more than how anyone else could be. To get a better sense of the two, read Threads. It is from Marlene that Icarus gained his natural sarcasm and stubbornness, from Marlene did he learn how to write a bike and read. Truly, without her, Icarus would never feel like he was a part of the Juniper family. Cousin: Mark Juniper His dearest cousin who is more like a younger brother to him. One thing though, Icarus dotes on Mark like a small child, and does have the habit of handing him over to his friends to babysit. Friends [Open for friends] Kristan Tell Icarus doesn't quite remember how the two met, but it was Freedom Year, and they kept running into each other, bonding over music and theatre and opera and whatnot. They liked the other enough to try dating, which didn't really work out, but they remained friends and eventual roommates. It's not a friendship that's too close. Amicable, but not intense. Their room situation is marked by a degree of civility and politeness. When it comes to Kristan's rants, Icarus nods and listens, and has nothing to add. When it comes to shared conversations about music, their ranting spans ages. Tenley Rosewood A family friend. Lots of dry snark and banter and stupid dares. Airmid Valerian :BrOTP: Bird Brains, or Firebird The two met during Dead Epics Society. It took them a long while to become friends, but once they were, the two clicked well. Icarus recognised Airmid as a logical and scientifically-minded young lad who knew what he was talking about, and Airmid was appreciative of Icarus' compassion and sense. Outside of Dead Epics, the two made excuses to hang out more. Food, inviting Airmid to sit at the same lunch table. There's light teasing, but mostly there's a lot of genuine conversation. And since Airmid is graduating a year earlier, Icarus is pretty glad that he's going to be graduating alongside one of his close friends. Charmaine Lexwington :BrOTP: Freckles Squared A small. They're mostly friends by association with other people, and have maybe gone out on a date once or twice. When they do talk, it's really friendly and they get along super well. Acquaintances [Open for acquaintances] Dead Epics Society Icarus once took charge and ran this thing. He liked it decently enough, but not enough to get too emotionally involved in it. He values it for the friends that he made and the communication skills he's developed, and thinks that he can definitely make this group better, now that destiny is gone and he can properly take charge. Daulis Song Icarus frequently jokes that he's in mild envy of that honey-sweet voice, though he could never want to swap out his bass for a tenor. Sage Idason He knows him through Theatre. Not much beyond that. Apple White Because the Juniper Tree and Snow White have similar premises ("red as blood, white as snow", evil stepmothers with a heart set to kill), Icarus does run into and talk to the next Queen of Ever After frequently. They're not friends by any means, but they are friendly. Pets Icarus currently has two carrion crows. He got Titus from his own Animal Calling, and Andronicus from Airmid's (the physician didn't think he was capable of raising a bird, and passed it onto Icarus). They both get along with Icarus well. He named them after Titus Andronicus, who was a Shakespearean figure that tricked a queen into eating her own sons baked into a pie. Romance Sensible, friendly and otherwise amicable, Icarus is not short of a list of people with mild crushes on him. He gets invited to coffee or lunch dates really frequently, and accepts all invitations, and he's had a string of serious relationships. Currently though, he's not really looking, but still doesn't decline any dating requests. Some past relationships include: *'Kristan Tell': They used to date. This was like, first-year? It actually went pretty okay, but they realised they were better off platonic, and are still close, to the point of being roommates. *idk i'm open for ideas Enemies It seems inconceivable that Icarus would have any enemies. He's practically a radiant beam of sunlight. Still, he might rub some people the wrong way. [Open for enemies] Category:Subpages